The Forgotten Benefice
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: What if Carlisle left behind someone close to him after becoming a vampire; what if he had a sister who he thought was dead after a vampire attack? And how exactly did her and Jasper meet in the Civil War? Jasper/OC
1. Prologue: Vampires

**HOS: **Here I am again, with yet another Twilight fanfic; I seem to have a thing for Jasper now more than Edward… Oh well, we all love Jasper too! Sorry if you are a Jasper/Alice fan, this story is not for you to read since… well, it's a Jasper/OC story. I do love Alice and all but this just came up to me and have been thinking and writing this story for a little over a week now, hope you all enjoy!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

**Prologue**

**Vampires**

I will not believe my brother is dead; I won't. I knew he was alive; it's that gut feeling that he and I both have when something goes wrong with the other. I did believe he was dead until a few weeks ago when I felt that connection suddenly leave and come back again a few days later. He had been gone since that day when he was attacked by a vampire; a vampire, could you believe it? I didn't believe it until we saw one attacking our mother who was already dead when the creature left her. We didn't see it again until a month later when my brother went after it to kill it once and for all for what it did to our fallen family member and left me behind.

I knew something had gone wrong when brother hadn't come back a few hours later; that's when I knew that the connection with my brother was gone. He was nowhere to be found, everyone searched everywhere but could not find him but a small pool of blood. They say that he was dead and was gotten by one of those creatures that hunt in the night and disguises its self during the day when the sun isn't out. I cried and mourned for him I was depressed for the passed few days before I suddenly stopped when finding that the connection has appeared again. Father being as old as he is, didn't believe me and said I was in denial and needed to come to terms that he is dead and never coming back. I never gave up on him as I tried to get them to believe me for the next few weeks but some people were starting to get suspicious of my mental capibility thinking I have gone crazy. I'm guessing if I kept it up they're going to think I'm some sort of which or something negative that would cause them to hate and despise me.

Every day my father grew tired and warey of my constant denial and could not stand on being humiliated with my attitude and told me if I don't stop with this he was going to dub me crazy and put me in confinement until I come to terms with my brothers death. I was even getting tired of noone believing anything I say when my brother was still alive somewhere injured! So during the night when everyone was in bed, I took some supplies and medical supplies while placing them in a sachel and stealing a weapon that was once my brothers and snuck out of my home; dodging the nightwatchman that were on patrol that night and headed into the ally where my brother was lost and aparently dead but wasn't found where he was supposed to be.

I did not sleep nor did I rest until I came to the site where they think they last saw him. I searched around the area in a more wide open search. Soon enough I came to the entrance of a forest where the men usually hunt animals in, maybe my brother didn't want to be found and moved into the forest? I continued to walk around until I suddenly tripped over something that seemed to be a hole of somesort; it looked like an outline of someones body. I lit a tortch to see more better in the dark to search more that was close to the hole. The length of it could've been the same height as my brother; I glanced up into the trees to see some broken branches. Did he try to kill himself from dropping from a great height… and survived…? Could it be that he was turned into one of those creatures; vampires? I had to know for certain, I know that if my brother was turned he wouldn't take a human life; he was too compassionate to take one. So what would be the other choice to take blood from…? Animals, of course! There were plenty of deer around this area, perhaps he fed off of one of those?

I searched for about a mile or so away from the hole while moving away some branches and shrubs until the scent of death shot through my nose. When I moved closer and moving away a few branches, there was a dead deer on the ground, hidden from view; its throat ripped a part with such force with either by claws or sharp teeth. Sighing after looking over the dead carcuss, I began to head away from it, the further I got away from the smell the more clearer the air became. Soon enough I was completely away from civilization, many miles away from my home that I became to loathe. I was glad that I had left; there was nothing for me there to live for; my brother was the only person beside my mother, who only cared and loved me than anyone else. My father only wanted to marry me off to the highest, Christian bidder that would look to be the one to take care and love me… he's a good man that only wanted for whats best of me before he dies from his old age. There was no man that I was interested in at my home that I could see my self to be married to.

As I walked through the dark forest, I could see that the sky was beginning to clear up for the sunrise. Without paying attention to where I was stepping, tripped over a tree root that was sticking out from the ground causing to scrape my knees and hands. Sometimes I cursed nature and trees on how it made it so overgrown by its roots; sighing, I wiped my bloody hands on my dress and went to search of any creek or river near by so I can dress them. I paused a few times when hearing movement in the trees and bushes every few minutes. Fear began to rise through me when I heard the sound getting closer to me. Maybe it could be my brother still roaming the forest seraching for animals to drink from or could be the same one that killed my mother and turned my brother; I was hoping for the first one more.

"Strogone, is that you out there…? If it is, it's me, Farrah; I hope you can hear me…?" I gasped and jumped in fright when the movement was right by me. I took a few steps back from the moving bushes to reveal glowing red eyes and a figure that looked like… it was Stregone! "Stregone, it's me, Farrah, remember, your twin…?" He didn't seem to be hearing me as he only stared at the blood stain on my dress and on my legs that blood was trailing down from my injured knees. His eyes as red as they are were struggling to either attack me or run away; it was like he was in pain by the look in his eyes and the look on his face.

"Farrah… you shouldn't have come out here… it's not safe… but your blood… it smells so wonderful…" there was a low animalistic growl coming from his throat as he continues to struggle with himself. "Your blood scent is in the air… the one that turned me is not that far. Once he catches your scent, he'll come after you and kill you like he did mother… you must leave, now, before I let my instincts take over and kill you before he would."

Tears came to my eyes as I stepped closer to him, "Stregone…" I reached out to him, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, FARRAH, DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER!" A choked sob came from me as I recoiled away from him; he never yelled at me until now; it was frightening. He spoke again but in a softer tone that I was used to but it seemed to draw me in and give my fullest attention.

"This… will be the last time that we are going to see each other. After this, you'll never going to see me again, ever." His words hurt me but were soothing at the same time; I could never leave him, I do want to see him again and I don't want him to disappear.

"Don't say that… I want to see you again… I can't live without you; you're my other half, my brother, I don't want to be alone again…"

"I'm sorry, Farrah, but it's the only way… to not hurt or kill you, please understand…" His eyes were full of sadness and pain as if he wanted to cry but couldn't. "I'll try to hold him off until you get somewhere safe and cleaned up… there is a river not far from here from the east, about a mile away; if you could wash away the blood and stop the bleeding of your wounds… maybe you could throw off your scent… now go, before I lose my control…"

Tears flowed down my face as I stared at him before turning my back on him, preparing to leave, "This will never be a good bye; I'll see you again, Stregone. What ever it takes I will find you some day… I will see you later in the future, I love you brother; please be careful and take care of your self…" with that said, I took off through the forest with my torch lighting my way and never looked back; even if I did he wouldn't be there.

I was so tired when running for ten minutes straight; my exaustion was catching up to me when I did not rest while trying to find my brother. I stopped and rested against a tree to catch my breath, my lungs were burning; the river was not so far away as I could hear it; it was a good fifteen feet away. Sighing in relief I began to to tiredly wlak toward it but didn't get too far when I was suddenly tackled to the ground from the side causing who ever tackled me and myself roll in the dirt and rocks.

When coming to a stop I was pinned to the ground by the shoulders by unknown strong hands. I opened my eyes and was startled with fright when staring into blood lusting red eyes. The man had dark brown hair and very pale skin, wearing dirty clothes that looked to be covered in bloodstains and dirt from his kills. He took hold of my chin tightly and turned my head to lean into my bleed cheek that was caused by hitting the ground; he took in a long intake of breath when taking in the scent of my blood.

"Your blood smells like that man I tasted so long ago in the street a few weeks ago… but yours…" he seemed to shudder with excitement, "…mmm, smells so much sweeter than his…" I whimpered when I felt his wet appendage lick upon the bleeding wound, "Though unlike him, I'm not going to let you survive to transform; I'll make sure I suck you dry. Now, hold still, it will only hurt for a moment…"

Just as he opned his mouth to clamp down on the side of my neck, I swiftly brought my arm up as reflex when I'm scared of getting hit by something as I felt teeth bite down deeply into the flesh. I felt him growl in his throat in satisfaction as he takes my blood; I screamed in pain and fear as I felt my life draining from my body.

Suddenly I felt the vampire rip off of me by another and felt the chunk of my arm being ripped off as well. I cried out in pain when I attempted to crawl away toward the river but stopped next to my torch that was surprisingly still lit to look at my savior; it ws my brother! I bled heavily as I made it to the river but was suddenly grabbed by the hair as I cried out in pain when I was lifted up to my feet.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you survive…!" Just before he was about to bite me again, I was roughly pushed away into the river, though the last thing I saw was the man being engulfed by flames and the call of my name from my brother; then there was nothing but darkness and burning pain in my body.

~Elsewhere~

The sound of old wheels and the clopping of horses hooves upon the ground was heard from the sounds of crossing the wooden bridge. A man was sat up front upon the wagon as he steared his horse upon the road ahead, humming quietly to himself as he was dressed in warm clothes and wearing a traveling hat with metal materials in the back of his wagon lightly clinking together. He looked to be in his late thirties by style and color of his hair; his skin was pale but beautiful enough to gain attention by the female population.

After crossing the bridge and turning the corner something caught his attention at the bank of the river; it looked like a person. He pulled his horse to a stop as he got down from his wagon to go take a closer look at this figure that was lying face down in the ground and half in the water. Once he was next to it, he turned it over to discover it was a pale skinned woman with long blond hair. He moved her hair away from her face, indeed she was a beautiful sight to see. He then looked at her arm that seemed to be almost healed with new skin that would leave a scar when the process was finished.

He looked at her face when she made a painful noise as her eyes opened to reveal redness of a newborn vampire to look at his own eyes; gold, most beautiful color like the sunset. Her eyes reclosed as she falls unconscious once more to continue her painful transformation earning a painful whimper afterwards. His gold eyes soften a bit sadly as he gently shifts her and picks her up from the cold river and carries her to the wagon and placed her inside. His cold hand moves away her damp strands of hair from her forehead and let it rest upon her skin after covering her with a heavy cloth that covered her whole wet form.

"Don't worry, little one, I'll take care of you… just wait a few more days, the pain will stop soon enough…" said the man as he steps off the wagon to get upon the front seat once more and lightly snapped the reigns for the horse to move once more heading down the dirt road.

:

:

:

:

:

**HOS:** Well, what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing on? I hope so; send me some reviews to tell me what you think! Though don't worry, the man would be explained in the first chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:


	2. Chapter One: Alroy Fergus

The Forgotten Benefice

**Summary:** What if Carlisle left behind someone close to him after becoming a vampire; what if he had a sister who he thought was dead after a vampire attack? And how exactly did she and Jasper meet in the Civil War?

Jasper/OC

**HOS: **Thank you for those four of you that had reviewed to me, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I become! =D I dedicate this chapter to my first four reviewers!

_**Farah Beth**_

_**.Black**_

_**JasperWhitlockHale-mi-amor**_

_**Mandya1313**_

Again, thanks you guys for loving my story! Here's the first chapter! b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:

:

**Chapter One**

**Alroy Fergus**

The passed few days of excruciating pain was unbareable but slowly my heart died down in to a complete stop. A few hours later I woke up to an unknown place and room; it was dark but I could see perfectly clear. How strange… there were a few things that I noticed something was wrong with me; my throat burned as if I have been dehydrated for days, my sight, hearing and smell were above normal; and speaking of smell, it smelled like iron and metal and some other things that I couldn't describe and the last thing… I can not feel my heart beat. Is this what vampires are like, living but with no beating heart…?

I jumped from the hard bang upon metal as it sounded so clear than so far away; where was I and how am I still alive…? Getting out of bed, I went to discover what was causing so much noise and headed down the stairs to where it was coming from. I noticed the way I walked was very silent instead of the usual light clomping steps that I was used to making.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the place, it all looked really wonderful. Paintings and sculptures were upon the walls and desks and down the hall were that looked like homemade swords and many other weapons I could not describe that looked like not from this country. Though a painting caught my interest; I stared at a woman and a man standing together in a loving embrace with warm smiles. They looked extremely happy together; the young woman had red hair and green eyes, the man had reddish brown hair with gold eyes; they looked to be the perfect couple.

The sharp clang of a hammer brought me out of my staring from the painting to the next room where I could feel the heat upon my now pale skin and through my dirty ripped dress. I peaked inside when sensing another presence in the other room to find a well built man that looked to be in his late twenty's early thirty's. He was dressed in a heavy tan leather apron, trousers, working perhaps traveling boots and a now dirty rolled up sleeved shirt that seemed to be covered in soot and grime from working over the hot metal and over bearing heat.

The said man seemed to have noticed me when placing a long piece of metal in a large bassin of water while steam rose from it from the buring hot metal that he was working on to look at me. His eyes, so it wasn't a halucination; the color of sunset gold was the last thing I saw before passing out again from pain and blood loss. His hair was a reddish brown and he did look foreign, I wonder where he's from…? God, why does my throat feel so itchy and why does this guys' throat look so appitizing… and what are those blue lines on his skin…?

"Timing to how long you have been staring at my exposed skin like ye want to tear it out and sink yer teeth into it… ye'r probably wonderin' what is wrong with ya, aye?" He laughed at my attempted embarressed look, "Don't feel ashamed, lassie, I know what yer goin' through." He picked up a rag to clean his hands off. "It's what happens when a new born awakens in the need of blood and takes what ev'r it first lays their senses on." I felt my eyes widen at his words, new born…? Blood…? He seemed to have read the surprise and confusion on my face as he continued speaking, "Have ye heard of vampires, meh dear, ***Ciaran**?"

"I… um… yes, but I... but I can't possibly be… he said he wouldn't let me live… my brother…" I paused in my rambling as my eyes sadden a little on remembering my brother; he probably thinks I'm litterally dead. I hope the connection would make him realise that I'm among the living but not exactly alive.

"So, it was ye brother who either changed ye or he'll just be missed…" I looked at the man sharply, protective of my brother's feelings on taking a life that I know that he'll never do.

"He is too compassionate to take a human life; he held himself back, long enough for me to get away and protect me from the other creature that had turned him and killed my mother!" My red eyes were blazing when I said this but slowly calmed down and glanced away from this man; I wanted to cry but it seemed I couldn't at all.

I told him the beginning from my brother going missing to me getting bi in the arm by the other vampire when trying to defend my self to my brother saving me to being dropped in the river when the vampire was lit on fire by the torch that I had carried that night. I didn't know what comelled me to tell him my story; it's just… something about him that just makes you want to trust him and tell him everything on your mind. I looked at him as he opened a box to reveal a deep pool of water with a rope looped around a hook, he reached in the water and began to pull out the said rope.

"I'm sorry to hear that, lassie, it seemed that ye had a rough night that night; losin' half yer family to a blood lusting vampire. But at least ye know that the one that killed and ruined your family is dead now; vamps can't survive fire." My eyes lowered to the floor half happy half sad, getting the feeling that I won't be able to see my brother for a very long time; though for his sake I would hope he would go and find happiness and live a long life without her but hope to not let him forget her at the times they had before despair fell upon their family.

Glancing up, I heard the sound of something being pulled out from the water to reveal a heavy looking rounded jar tied to a metal thin handle attached to it and sait a side on the floor as he dried it off with a different clean rag. I looked more closely at the dark colored jar and stepped closer into the room, curious to what was inside. The man finished drying off the jar and looked at me seriously but though looked to be thinking over his words carefully.

"Ye know what vampires are and how they feed and how they are turned, aye?" I trembled slightly when remembering the attack of my mother and how my brother and I were changed but nodded at his asked question, "Ye realise what you are now and what ye need to do to survive, yes?" My red eyes widen a little once more when finally coming to realise what I am and what I am to do when hungry; I took a few steps back, afraid. I didn't want to take a human life, I didn't have the heart to; just like my brother, I too am too compassionate to take such a life away; I would rather feed upon animals than kill anyone and become that creature that destroyed my family. "Relax, Ciaran, I do not mean for ye to hunt humans but strictly animal blood; it's mostly what I feed off on when I am in need of it."

I seemed surprised at this new information about this man that I am becoming to know as a friend; he is… "You're a vampire…?"

"Only half; was born a half breed I was; half human, half vampire, though I thought me eyes would give me away." Lets off a small low chuckle from his lips, "Me mother was human and my father a vampire; it's extremely rare to have a new born half breed to be born in the world concidering vampires are dead and rare for the males to get a human female pregnant. Happy for the male but not so much for the female who is supposed to give birth to the child when knowing the child was going to rip out her said stomach at the end from its fast development."

"So your mother…" I didn't continue my words since it sounds so horrible to find out you killed your own mother from being born into this world and could do nothing about it, "…why didn't your father change her if she was going to…?" He gave me a small side glace that looked a bit sad but held a smile as he lifted up the jar and placed it upon the small table.

"He was out hunting for a couple of days and didn't find out what happened until it was too late; is what he told me when I was old enough to ask where me mother was." There was a small uncomfortable silence between us as I glanced at the water then looked back at him when he cleared his throat, "In this jar, is blood of a bear I hunted a month ago," he looked at me, "I want ye to drink this to quench yer thirst…" He hands me the jar and pops the lid off; my eyes widen as the smell of fresh blood hit my senses full force as I could feel something building up in my mouth, all thoughts disappeared as I finally give into my instincts and greedily began to drink it to calm the beast within me.

I downed half the jar that would make me relax and content though surprised I didn't drink all of it like I thought I would; I guess bear blood was a lot more filling than I thought. The man closed the lid tightly and wiped off the edges as he ties it back upon the rope and lets it drop into the water before closing the hatch.

"That should hold ye over until two days or so for us to get to know one another and talk about ourselves. Ye don't have anywhere to go now and if ye wish, ye'll be more than welcome to stay here and learn how to accommidate with yer new vampiric power that ye have gained from turning… and see if ye have a special ability or not."

"Why are you helping me… we just met…"

"My dear, Ciaran, someone has to make sure that ye know the basics and knowledge about vampires society. Besides I'm not that kind of person to throw out a child in the cold who doesn't have the ability to survive in the real would yet."

"Child…? I'm not a child…"

"Not in human terms, but in vampire terms ye are. To vampires, ye are nothing but a wee baby with abnormal strength and a blood lusting animal in their eyes until ye learn their ways to live among the humans and not let yer' real self be revealed to them." I didn't like to be called a child unless they are elderly but though I am beginning to understand what he's saying. "I'm sure in a few decades ye'll be knowlegable enough to know the'r ways without any problems."

"Wait, wait… decades…?"

"Ye got lot to learn, Ciaran; I'll teach you everything ye'll know about us in no time."

"You keep calling me, Ker-ran; what does that mean…?"

He gives a low quiet laugh on how I prenounced the word, I frown a little at this, "CIAran, meh dear, it means "Little Dark One" in me own language; Irish."

"…Irish?"

"From another country I am, Ireland. I came to England many years ago with me father after me mothers death. When he taught me everything he knew, killed himself he did; couldn't take the grief without his lover by his side; she was his La Tua Cantante." He saw my confused face as he explained, "La Tua Cantante means blood singer; to a vampire the scent of their blood becomes an addiction that you can not stay away from but be more drawn to that person or vampire; it means that two couple were meant to be together; call it fate, if ye must."

There is so much that I need to learn for this new life that has been bestowed upon me; I hope my brother does well in his future… but though I wonder…

"How old are you, exactly, if you don't mind my asking…?" he smiles a bit as he sat and mentioning me to do the same, after I did so, he explained.

"In vampire years, I just recently turned a hundred years old just last month. To the human eye, I look more to be in my late twenties or early thirties; look more like me father, I do." I blinked a moment as I looked at the doorway, remembering the painting I stopped to look at before coming in.

"So the painting I saw in the hallway… those were your parents?"

"Aye, they were; both loved each other very much they did…"

To be honest, I know how this man feels; my parents loved each other just as much as the couple I saw in the painting; but when my mother died… he looked much older than his age and was depressed looking, like he didn't have anything to live for anymore.

"Alright now," pats his legs as he stood, "I think we should get on with ye training as soon as possible, but I also think that introductions is involved since we have forgotten to do so in the begginin'."

"Yes, of course, how rude of me," I stood as well and held my hand out with a smile, "You may call me, Farrah Benefice, it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Mr….?" With a friendly laugh he took my hand and gave a firm shake.

"Wonderfully overjoyed to know the name of me student, Miss Farrah, you may call me Alroy Fergus."

:

:

:

:

:

**HOS: **Yay! Finally done with the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, though I thought to post this AFTER Thanksgiving but I couldn't wait to post it tomorrow.

I think some of you are wondering about Alroy's age about being the late twenty's and early thirty's instead of late thirty's… my reason will be known soon enough but you all can guess!

Words to know:

**Ciaran**, prenounced Keer-Awn, means "Little Dark One" in the Irish language.

**Alroy Fergus**'s name means, "Red Haired" and "Strength" in the Irish language.

**Farrah**'s name means, "Beautiful" in the Old English language.

I hope to post the next chapter proximately a week from now, please review to let me know what you think!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	3. Chapter Two: As The Years Go By

The Forgotten Benefice

**Summary:** What if Carlisle left behind someone close to him after becoming a vampire; what if he had a sister who he thought was dead after a vampire attack? And how exactly did she and Jasper meet in the Civil War?

Jasper/OC

**HOS:** Thanks to those who reviewed again for me! I'm getting more inspired more from my small bit of fans and a few new ones as well; again, thank you! =D

**Miss. Payton. Black: **I am sorry for the name mess up from the last chapter, I forgot to space from the periods which are the reason the first two words didn't come up; thanks for the review though!

**Mandya1313:** Thank youfor the small awesome review, I hope to update soon!

**Jennylee:** That is a good suggestion but you are just going to have to wait until after a few chapters for the real romance to begin, thanks for the review though! b ^o^ d

**Samantha Carter: **Thanks and I'm glad you liked it, though it was about time you read it; I was beginning to think you don't care about it like you said you did, xD, Anywho, thanks for the review and yes, it's about time I posted, right? xD

**Hope and Love: **Thanks for liking it; I hope to get more reviews from you again! x3

Enjoy the second chapter everyone!

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Two**

**As The Years**

**Go By**

**~:1663:~**

It's been a few months now since I've been turned into the vile creature that killed my mother and turned my brother into the same thing as I; a vampire. I was taken in by a half breed vampire named Alroy Fergus who is a hundred years old and from what I figured out he's a pretty good blacksmith of making weapons like swords and rifles.

After introducing our selves we got right to work on the history of the vampires on how they are like, what to stay away from and the warning signs of a nomad vampire and new borns. He says that new born's strength would lesser after a year or so until they get more control of their power; nomad vampires were vampires that have red eyes and feeds off of humans that like to travel a lot at some point to get different types of food. But the most important group that he wanted me to be careful of was the Volturi. He says that they were the oldest kind of vampires that has lived over three thousand years old; to the vampires that know of them they claimed that the Volturi elders are more like royalty.

And another thing, about the age thing of never gorwing old and living forever was a shocking thing to know. I mean, being immortal is not what it's cracked up to be. Living alone as you watch the humans die and be born again while you stay the same without aging; free from any disease and sickness.It makes me depressed and feels guilty on not being able to help the ones dying while all you can do is watch them suffer.

I also learned that vampires never sleep at all; but stay awake all day and all night free to do anything they pleased. To him, he'll only sleep once a week because of his human half nature; not all half breeds are like what he is, his is like a defect when he was born as he grew up. He's sleeping now in his bed upstairs while I tidy up the place to read the books on how to make weapons. I was entrieged since I was living with a blacksmith why not learn how to as well; it'll give me something to do.

During the passed couple of days I have learned that I could run abnormally fast, sense things that were far away and could hear things like no other human could; but the worst thing is my sense of smell. When I came back from my first hunt on my own, I opened the door and got a big wiff of something foul; sweat and seasoned cooked meat that I now know that I no long find food appitizing. Alroy said I had to get used to it if I'm going to be around humans that may be cooking, same goes for tea I guess.

**~:1666:~**

By the time I realised it, it has been three years. Like Alroy said my new born strength was turning into the normal strength of any other normal vampire should. And then gained vampire ability, well, two I believe; I seemed to have gained tracking senses and could turn water into ice. Alroy found it amusing since his power is fire; I guess we cancel each other out then, right? Surprised that this guy had a power? Yeah, didn't think so since he's always around fire to begin with.

We tested my tracking abilities to try and find him in Ipswich that wasn't too far away from where we lived; he makes deliveries there when payed to make something to help them with farming utensils. When waiting for an hour I left to go find him, trust me, I didn't even know which way to the small town was. After ten minutes of browsing around I found his scent and found him in the supply store getting more smithing supplies. He congratulated on me finding him in such a short time and said that he was going to teach me how to make weapons like him since I had always begged him to teach me.

On our way back, Alroy began to get tired since his time of the week for sleeping was coming up fast. I let him selep in the wagon as I drove it back to the small smithy home. Once we got there I carried him and placed him in his bed and left him to rest as I sat down in front of the water pit and experimented on my ice ability. When I realised I used too much power I heard a few cursing sounds that was coming from the top of the stairs. I looked around as everything was covered in a small thick layer of ice. My gaze rested on an annoyed Alroy when finding his home was an icicle wonderland. He gave me a lecture of needing to be aware of my surroundings and not to use so much power that would get me noticed by the humans, he says this while thawing out the entire first floor with his power of heat, drying everything, not letting any source of water left anywhere.

**~:1670:~**

By the next four years I have learned how to make swords, daggers, rifles and bullets like the back of my hand. After another year I had mastered using all the weapons; and by all that time I had not forgotten on training my power. I could shoot a far distance over a hundred yards without missing my target and could reload quite fast without the enemy getting the chance to shoot me or to reload their own weapons. Bullets were not that hard to make either, using a small round device with two handles while taking some melted metal into the small hole then tapping them out when cooled off which would be easy for me to do…

Alroy taught me how to sword fight everyday when he didn't have deliveries or having any blacksmithing to do; he even showed me how to cheat if in case the enemy was doing the same thing on not being fair. Daggers were really fun, learning how to throw them in quite a distance while using my abnormal eye sight to get a perfect bullseye and different throwing styles; though he did teach me how to fight with the small blade just in case I didn't have my sword on me.

**~:1680:~**

For the passed ten years I had full control over my tracking and ice power. I could manifest ice out of thin air without their being water around in the area. I could also freeze any object by touch and shatter it seconds later; it would go well when being attacked by a nomad vampire or new borns that are most threatening that don't want any help of being good.

Until I had sensed two in the area of a forest that I was hunting in the area; it was winter time as I was disguised in the trees wearing a white and brown coat with white trousers and brown traveling boots. I was camoflodged with the snowy trees blending into my element as I followed the two until they paused in a small clearing finally realising that they were being followed.

I let out a long breath as small particles of ice swirled in the air around the two nomad vampires; two males. I approached them but stayed well hidden as they tried to locate me. My scent was everywhere because of the swirling ice particles in the air.

"Don't even try to find me, my scent is everywhere; state your buisness in my territory, human life stearlers." I watched the one on the right take a step forward but stopped when looking down to his right leg frozen in a deep coat of ice. "Take another step and I'll make sure you will not be using that leg again; now, answer my question." The man on the left growled lowly at the threat that he could not see as he continues to look around for me. The man with the frozen leg held his hand up to calm the other and spoke.

"We are merely passing through, we are searching for a man; perhaps you could help us…?"

"If it's a human that you are looking for I'm afraid that you would never get help from me. I will kill you before you can even set your teeth into any of them."

"You're a bloody vampire, why wouldn't you take their blood?! They are nothing but food!" The man on the left growled once more threateningly.

"We may be vampires that part may be true but our diets are completely differently. Humans are not food to me, I strictly go for animals."

"You're a pathetic excuse of a vampire; you are nothing but a human lover!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you…"

"Back to the reason at hand; we are looking for not a human nor a vampire but a half breed." My gold eyes narrowed in slight suspicion as the vampire continued when I went silent. "We were told he had the power of fire yet does not harm him in any way; he goes by the name of Alroy Fergus, an Irishman." Comfirming my suspicions I decided to let my self known as I jumped off the snowy tree branch catching the attention of the two vampires.

"Why would two rogue human feeding vampires be interested in a half breed; I thought half breeds were not a threat…?" I asked while the male on the right looked slightly surprised at the sight of me while the other glared. The snow particles around them continued to swirl around them as I stopped within fifteen feet of them; I guess they were surprised that I was a woman.

"They are not, but it depends on what powers they wield to those are dangerous or not toward our leaders."

"You think this man is a threat?"

"His father was; he was part of the Volturi for many years he too controlled fire, though until he met his La Tua Cantante in Ireland, damn human. Luckly the wench died before we could take action. Remind me to thank the half breed for doing the work for us." The man was suddenly shoved backwards quite a few yards with a decent sized icicle sticking right through his chest.

"Watch what you say, vermin or next time I'll make it your head if you continue to be disrespectful." I glanced at the other male who was rather calm about his friend being wounded, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I take it you know who Alroy is…"

"If I did, I won't take you to someone who had done nothing wrong in years unless someone like you two, threaten or attack him, me or the people in town."

"We are not here to kill him, only talk, nothing more; Lord Aro is quite curious with his old friends' child that he didn't get a chance to see; he wants to meet him in Italy." My eyes glare slightly while catching movement at the corner of my eye.

"I doubt he would want anything to do with those vampires who drink human blood… we don't take human life; we have our own beliefs on who or what we want to take blood from…" I say keeping my eye on the movement. "I know that the Volturi are like law vampires who want to be kept in secret from the humans, the law we will respect but joining them or going to them is out of the question. If this, Aro wants to meet Alroy, he'll have to come find him himself instead on sending lacky's to do his work for him."

"He's a very busy vampire that takes care of his country, more like your king does here; may I ask of your name, little one?"

"I'm beginning to really dislike that name… though it's much more polite if…" My sentence was cut off as I was suddenly tackled to the side by the other said vampire that I had impaled earlier. Both rolling in the snow as he tried to tear my face or rip my limbs off while trying to hold him off; my foot lifted and pressed against the males stomach and shoved him off making me move to a crouch in attack mode, letting my instincts take over.

The man smirks slowly all feral like in his own crouching and attacked once more. I met him half way but slid passed him while tripping his front leg, knee against his back while pulling back his arms as they began to freeze in place. I let go while pulling back his hair and chuckled softly in to his ear, "I did tell you it would be your head next time, but I guess your arms will do…" I slammed his head into the snowy ground as I placed my hands upon the arms again and broke them off like icicles; he screamed when he could no longer feel the use of his arms anymore.

I stood and moved about a yard from him then looked back at the other male who looked slightly impressed with my power. Looking at the other man on the ground that was bleeding terribly from his missing limbs began to stand. He staggard back and turned to face me with an angered snarling look on his face.

"You whore, I'll be sure to remember this the next time we meet!"

"Stop your whining… they'll grow back in sometime, this was your own fault with your nasty courtessy and attacking her in the first place, Steven," The man with the frozen leg said while turning his head to look at me, "I apologise for him, he lets his anger get the best of him…" My eyes stared stoically toward the angry male then back at the other.

"I guess he's still in the rebellious stage…"

"I am called, Kain, who might you be?" A few years back Alroy told me that I would need a new name to forget my human one and name myself something else to begin my new life as the being as I am now today.

"…I am called Wren…"

"Well, Lady Wren it was a pleasure to meet you; I shall tell my lord about you and your unique power but I doubt he'll leave the half breed alone with his kind of power… please release me and we'll leave in peace without harming or killing any humans." I stood there silently as I took in both their scents, locking them in my tracking senses in the back of my mind and nodded as I released his leg from the ice.

"If you were to lie to me, I will know that you have been there now that I have your scent memorized in my psychy; leave now and never return…" With a nod, Kain picked up the frozen limbs of the male named Steven, and took off toward his destination of home. Steven glared hard at me, red eyes turning black in utter hate.

"I'll come back for you, girl, and when I do, I'll be sure to rip your own head off and burn you to ashes while your half breeded bastard watches… you have been warn, wench…" With that said, he too took off following the other with my own darkening eyes watching them disappear out of sight. I followed them within tracking distance toward the end of the border toward their home that I figured was Italy.

"It would seem that I have to watch my back from now on and keep an eye on Alroy until that man is no longer among the living…" I watched into the distance as the sun was beginning to rise to finally taking in my appearance to see my clothing was torn, making me curse quietly under my breath. "Great, another pair of clothing ruined by blood and claw marks… this was my favorite jacket too." With a sigh I quickly headed back home before anyone could see my sparkling appearance; yeah, sparkle, I thought they had another reason for not coming out into the sunlight… rediculous.

After telling Alroy about my encounters, he explained why the Volturi was after him and his own unique power; they seem to have not leaved him alone since he moved here since his father's death, so he moved constantly to stay away from them as much as he could. He apologised when he did not tell me about it since he had never seen or heard of the Volturi's lackies in years. After a few days he told me that we were moving up far north, a town called Carlisle _( Yes, it is a real place in England, that is close to the border of Scottland to those who didn't know; and yes I do believe that is how Carlisle got his name xD)_. He told me that he'll go ahead and told me to follow his scent since I would be driving his wagon and taking care of the horse. It would take about a week or two at this pace with the horse that needed to rest every now and then.

**~:1720:~**

We lived in Carlisle for twenty years and stayed mostly into hiding rarely being in contact with humans before moving back into London to where I was originally born in; I couldn't believe it has been eighty years since I have last seen my home birth place. When we got settled I went to go visit the graveyard to visit my mother and father; it would seem that my father died a year after I disappeared. I guess the grief of losing his family took a lot out of him and finally gave up on living. Both Stregone and I had grave markers of our own; mine was made a year after my brothers; I believe that my father made this before he died, I kind of felt guilty on leaving my father when he was sick and old the way he was but my brother was all I could think about.

**~:1723:~**

After three years of living in London, I told Alroy that I would be finally leaving on my own to travel around the world; I had been craving to leave this country for some time now since the Volturi had not been seen or sensed and had deem Alroy safe. He understood as he packed up some things that I would need on my journy plus the weapons that I had upgraded to my liking and gave me a canteen of animal blood with me just in case I didn't see any animals on my traveling. He went through the rules with me as if I was a new born again; I let him know that I understood everything and would be careful of sunlight and humans. I hugged him and bid him farewell and would come visit him again some day to see how he was doing and left on my journey to see the world.

**~:1843:~**

It's been over one hundred twenty years, since I had started my journey to live on my own to see the world. I visited Alroy after every twenty years to check on him, but when I saw him I could see that he was beginning to get older than he was, he was pushing to be almost three hundred years old.

I did visit Italy during the winter but kept my scent hidden from vampires that lived there; I lived there for a few years then stayed in Paris, France for another couple of years then left again. Learning French was hard but mastered it when learning it in college in London when visiting Alroy again in the eighteen thirties. Yes I went to school and learned a lot of things there, graduated twice so far from high school and once in college.

I was now visiting in America and had been all over the historic east side and finally came to a country called Texas. I kept my self well dressed from the sun so no one would see my skin sparkle for the human eyes to see. While I was there for the passed week or so, I came to a unique scent that I have never smelled so sweet and desirable in my whole one hundred eighty years of my life. I followed it everywhere, down the streets, downtown and finally came to a stop in the park with a young woman and her few daughters who were playing as a baby was placed in the baby carriage next to the mother.

The scent was coming from the baby in the carriage; it was a baby boy. I was shocked to find this unique scent belonging to a new born child, about two months old; the baby was crying as I watched the mother try and calm him but was no use. I hesitantly walked over to the mother and child as he started to calm down but still crying but not as hysterically. The mother looked up at me as she smiled at my smile and kneeled next to her as I gently cooed at the baby boy who seemed rather calm now at my voice.

"How old is he, he looks so darling…" I said softly while smiling gently toward the mother who was smiling as well as she gently held her son, lightly caressing his face with her finger.

"He's about two and a half months now; he's our first son out of three daughters…" The young boy began to squirm and whine a little as if he was about to cry again.

"How lucky for you, finally to get a boy out of your small litter…" I chuckled softly that seemed to have dazzled the mother and snapped out of it when I asked a question, "May I hold him, that is if you don't mind me to?"

"Oh, of course you may, I do not mind the least. Though I do warn you, every time a female holds him, he begins to wale." She says gently as she gently gave him to me, she shivered when feeling my clothed arms but though didn't voice this as I craddled him. The mother was shocked when her son was calm in my arms though did not shiver since he was bundled up in blankets. "Strange… he's never this calm before when a woman holds him besides me… you must have some sort of charm on you…" We both chuckled at that as I gazed at the sleeping child in my arms.

"May I ask his name…?"

"We named him Jasper, Jasper Whitlock…"

"What a wonderful name for a boy this precious…" I continued to smile softly as my gold eyes lingers on his young chubby baby face, gently caressing his face with my finger making him twitch a bit from the coldness of the touch.

It was a surprise and shock when this scent that I crave for was this child in my arms who is nothing but a young babe of a few months. I couldn't believe that Jasper Whitlock, this young baby was my La Tua Cantante, my blood singer.

:

:

:

:

**HOS: **Wow, this took me a long while to finish, again I apologise for the late update I was supposed to post on Thursday; I promise to make my updates this time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; were you surprised to see a baby Jasper? xD I bet you were! Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	4. Chapter Three: Watching You Grow

**Chapter Three**

**~:1844:~**

Since that day when I met my blood singer at his baby stage I didn't have the heart to leave this sunny place. I was risking my life and identity for this boy that I had grown attached to. His mother and I became good friends as well as the rest of the family; her daughters seemed to have adored me and her husband seemed to be dazzled everytime I come into the room to visit. They did ask why I wore long sleeved dresses, gloves and a wide hat out in the hot sunny days like these. I told them that I have a skin condition that makes me allergic to the sun's UV rays; standing in the sun too long would make me break out into a rash and bumps. They believed me but asked why I moved to a place where it would cause me problems. I smiled and said that I guessed that the southern hospitality had gotten to me and couldn't leave since I had such good new friends.

Obviously I had to lie when it was because that I was attracted to their infant son; that would be creepy would it not…? Speaking of the little tyke, he was growing quickly before my eyes; he's learning how to walk now and it was an amazing experience to witness.

In case you haven't noticed it has been a year so far since I have known this family. The little guy loved to crawl and get into things; anything to get his tiny hands on that was at his level of reach. When I was in his line of vision he seemed so happy to see me whenever I come and visit. Though today seemed a rather… interesting day; I came over on a cloudy afternoon to find everyone in the family room, coaching Jasper to learn how to walk. I smile at this as I prepared to make some tea like I always do when I come over on a cloudy day such as this when I don't smell any scent of tea in the air. A maid announced my arrival and said I was in the kitchen making tea as usual after she let me in and headed right toward the kitchen after hanging up my hat and small cloak.

After placing the tea and cups on the tray, I added some cookies to add with the said tea and headed toward the room where everyone was gathered and placed the tray on the side table next to the sitting area where the two little girls were sitting watching in fasination as they watch their little brother struggle to stand and take a step; the oldest was away at school at the moment; she was seven; as I gave them each a cookie and silently poured some tea for the family. When finished with that I noticed that the father was not here as well; still at work I suppose. The middle child was going to begin school soon; she was five; as the young one was just learning; she was four.

There was a tug on my skirts as I glanced at the young girl that was four as she pointed at her brother who was looking at me as he was sitting on the floor giggling babishly as he was reaching his hands toward me to want me to pick him up. I walked over and stood beside the mother and smiled as I crossed my arms and shaking my head; he began to whine while bouncing up and down on his bottom on wanting attention from me. It was so hard to say no to him since he was so cute with two front bottom baby teeth coming in and really hard to ignore when his hair was getting more noticable like brown with a hint of blond as well as his green eyes but I still denied him.

"Not a chance, little one, you have to get up and walk if you want me to pick you up…" I said while tilting my head with a small chuckle as he tries to stand up with the help of the desk chair. I watched him for a few moments before the little girls asked for some more tea; I uncrossed my arms and walked over to take the small pot of tea and very gently began to pour the girls more tea and gave them another cookie. When I was heading back to put the pot back on the tray, there was a small gasp of surprise as I turned to look what caused it. My eyes widen as I nearly dropped the glass tea pot when seeing the little toddler taking a few steps toward me; I guess he really wanted my attention that badly to be this determined.

I placed the tea pot down and faced the little boy as he makes his way toward me slowly in his little steps. If I was human, I could cry at this special moment taking place like his mother is right now; his father was in the right moment to walk in but pause as he watches his son taking his first steps for the first time; I guess he's taking a lunch break. The oldest daughter came home as well and says she was feeling a bit ill as she too paused to watch the special moment being placed. Jasper stopped as he began to wobble looking like he was going to fall again as a few of us took a step to him but froze as he regained his walking balance as he started his baby steps again.

He opened up his arms as his footing started to get fast and was going to fall any second reaching for me when doing this. I bent and caught him under the arms and picked him up as he immediately clung and lightly gripped upon my clothing of my shoulder and was beaming that I finally was paying attention to him now on being picked up. I am happy yet slightly guilty when his parents were trying to get him to walk for a while now ever since he started standing up with the help of furniture and yet all it took was a little encouragement from me to get what he wanted if he walked first.

The family was happy non-the-less too oblivious to my guilt as they congradulated Jasper on his first time walking on his own while patting his back and lightly ruffling his hair. I smiled warmly down at the child as he looks up giggling, tiny hands on each side of my face as if he was saying, "I got you to hold me, haha!" I shook my head and held him gently to my chest, so happy and honored to witness something that I will never forget; ever.

**~:1845:~**

It has been another year since that happy moment; I left a few months later to go do my daily visit to Alroy to tell him of my finding my blood singer in his toddler stage. The family was disappointed that I would be leaving for a whole year to visit a close friend that has been a father to me ever since he took care of me when I had nowhere to go. Jasper was reluctant to let go of my clothing the year before I was going to leave; it broke my heart to see him cry and reach for me as I left on my journey.

Alroy was surprised but happy for me that I have found my soul mate though warned me if something happens to cause him to get hurt and bleed; I would have to leave if the scent of his blood was too much for me to handle for my cravings. I understood that very well and was careful around the small child and he has yet to hurt himself around me. He was worried about me living in such a sunny place where I could be exposed to the humans around me; like I said to him before, I was careful around them and told him that they thought I was allergic to the sun and spent most of my days in long sleeved dresses, gloves and wide hats to keep the sun off of me. He was hesitant but allowed me to do as I wished just as long I was careful and that I fed regulary away from the large population.

For the passed whole year, Jasper has always been on my mind, wondering if he was doing okay without me and keeping out of trouble; has he learned to speak yet? I felt rather disappointed that I wouldn't be there to witness it like I did when I watched him walk for the first time.

Alroy has told me some exciting news; he too has found his blood singer but has yet to be born. I was excited for him, I couldn't wait until she was born and grown up. It made me feel relieved that he wouldn't be alone anymore to spend his days in a home in all his lonesome without any company for a few years. I really hope he could at least feel happiness and be with someone he loves by his side.

I can tell that he wasn't getting any younger and could see little gray coming from his sideburns and little wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. Age is starting to get to him now; he was looking more human than he is a vampire. He was in his late two hundreds and it was beginning to show; I was beginning to get worried that he might not live another hundred years by the way he's looking… I just wished that he was full vampire and not half and half; I just knew if he died I would fall a part without him and wouldn't have anyone else to visit during my travels… he took care of me ever since I have turned. He is more than a father figure to me… he's my best friend; my life would be different without him.

Over the passed few months of knowing of Alroy's fate, I had grown fasinated on medicine; something else compelled me to study it and learn if anything happens I could save humans and not worry of them dying an early death, especially children who were sick and too weak. It reminded me how Jaspers' sister was sick on the day she came home ill when seeing her brother walk for the first time. It was the first time I had felt helpless on helping someone that isn't one of me; it got me thinking when coming to Alroy's place on what it would be like to save lives for a living. Then I made up my mind on going to medical school after I graduate high school again. I had to take a lot of classes that has a lot to do with being a doctor; it was my new motivation and I was excited to learn new things and do something for a living instead on feeling helpless over the years and watching people; humans, die.

My studying kept me busy throughout over the year that caused me to stay longer than I have origionally wanted that caused me to be late on going back to Texas. It was near Jaspers second birthday when I arrived back to my country home up in the mountain forest from where they lived. I stayed up there and dusted everything to make it spotless how I like it; clean. It was a small manor that had 5 large bedrooms and their own bathrooms, a study room, a large front room with a bit of furnature, piano in the corner as well as a few other instruments that I had been collecting over the years, a decent sized dining room and kitchen and a small upstairs library. If you are thinking if this place was built FOR me, you are wrong, I built and designed it myself within a month. The colors were a calming atmosphere in every room as well as a bit of candles and canapy beds with warm colors that almost was close to being Italian or French dark colors. My own room was filled with books, a desk with a few parchments, a quill, a few night end tables, comfortable furnature to sit and relax in and a nice comfortable bed in front of an arc tall window with cream colored curtains.

After a few days of cleaning and tiding up my home, I made a homemade a brown teddy bear stuffed in feathers and walked over to the family's home on a warm sunny afternoon day to surprise a little toddler on his birthday. I rapped gently upon the door of the home as the oldest daughter opened the door and made a small gasp of surprise and suddenly hugged me in delight and I held my finger to my lips to be silent as I quietly peeked in the living room to see the small little party for a little boy.

"No, no, Jasper, you have to wait until your friends get here to open your presents…!" Mother says as she places the gifts upon the table and out of his reach. I smiled as the said child pouted and gave a whine while reaching up once more; I gave a sigh and stepped out.

"Well, I guess you can have my gift since it isn't wrapped and out of reach…" Just as my voice reached his ears he turned to look at me and gave the biggest smile of excitement. His walking was better when I first saw him and watched him run over to me with his arms out and the next thing… caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Wen! Wen!" He ran into me and hugged my legs looking up at me with a big smile on his face almost showing a full row of baby teeth; though hearing his voice for the first time and it being my name, brought joy to my unbeating heart and so cute when he couldn't pronounce the letter "R" in my name yet. "Is dat mine?"

"Hmm… it could be…" I say looking at the small teddy bear in my hand then looked back down at him with a smile, "What do we say when we want something…?" I almost chuckled at his face when he huffs quietly.

"May I peas have that, Miss Wen…?"

"Jasper, I just said wait until your friends arrive…" His mother says when hearing the small conversation that we were having; I smiled and reassured her.

"It's alright, it's not wrapped and he can see it anyways; why not let him already have something that could keep him occupied until they come?"

She looked at me then down at her son and nods with a smile as I bent down to his level and gave him the awaiting toy, watching him hug it to his chest. He thanks me again and hugs my leg as moved to my side and holding gently upon my skirt as if afraid I was going to leave again. I smiled softly while taking his hand in mine causing him to lightly shiver at the cold sensation of my flesh. He made me stay with him during his whole birthday when his little friends came over, had some desserts, opened presents while sitting on my lap; he must've missed me to keep me within his sight all day. I was holding him against my hip as his friends had to leave since it was getting dark and headed home; he was falling asleep against my shoulder with the teddy bear clutched tightly in his other hand close to his face. The children that came seemed to be in awe when seeing me for the first time as a few of them followed me around; it was cute when Jasper frowned and hugged my legs as if saying, "Mine"; he didn't like to share me obviously.

As the family was cleaning up, I let them know that I was putting him to bed now and would come help them in a little bit. I lit a candle at his bedside table so I could give him little light while putting on his pajamas and putting him to bed and covering up with his teddy bear. Just when he was falling asleep and me about to leave, he caught my sleeve.

"Peas don't weave again…" I smiled and sat kneeled down on the floor next to his bedside lightly brushing his hair away from his forehead.

"I'll come back tomorrow… I'm not going to leave like that in a long while, okay…? I promise." It was heart warming that he could remember me leaving and not coming back for a whole year and a half; he was an intelligent little boy.

"Win you weft I taught you wore not comin' back…" It clenched my heart when seeing those tears in his eyes when he said this, I wish I could cry as I let my hand gently runs against his cheek, brushing a few strands away with my index finger once more.

"I promise not to leave until you are old enough to understand the exact reason… you have my word, little one. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to see you all again, okay?" I leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, you had an eventful day, I'll be here tomorrow… rest now…" I whispered to him as he yawns and rubs his eye; very quietly I began humming softly a gentle tune as he fully fell asleep, releasing the grip of my sleeve.

I stood up silently and headed for the door with the candle holder in my hand as I blew it out and set it upon the high dresser; stared at his gentle sleeping face as I quietly closed the door. That moment would forever be engraved into my special memories that I have had with him that I would want to remember for the rest of my undead immortal life.

**~:1848:~**

Since that night when putting him to bed, his parents asked if I could be his nanny. I declined; it would feel weird to me if I do become someone like that. It would feel better to be a friend who would come over to babysit if they had something important to do or go to that would need the children to be watched. I mean being the nanny of the one that I loved would feel awkward I bet even to him he would feel the same way when he got older to know what love really is; though I get the feeling that he wouldn't care either way.

It has been three years now and Jasper has gotten taller up to my hip. He had his mothers' wavy hair that had been cut about the tips of his ears that had been brushed back leaving a few strands of hair curled at both sides of his face to give him that boyish look. He seemed to never put down that stuffed bear that I made for him those years ago; he's very attached to it. But this time, he has to leave without it; it's his first day of school and he was reluctant to let go of his toy. I told him that I would be right out here to wait for him when school is over but though he was scared to go in there with a lot of kids he didn't know, or so he thought when he saw one of his friends around his age call out and wave toward him at the school door. He looked at me as if asking permission to go over, I smile and nod as I held the stuffed bear against my chest with my arm as he goes to join his friends. I nod politely at the other parents who were bidding their children a wonderful day and time at school and looked at me in wonder while a few women waved at me that knew me as I continued on my way back down the road with the sun umbrella over my hat covered head.

**~:1853:~**

The years went by quickly as Jasper grew taller and more intelligent; he was beginning to be more gentleman-like and had that smile that girls seemed to be allured toward as well as his charms when being polite around others. Over the five years he had grown less attached me when he was a young child but was always happy to see me when I came around to visit.

His father was teaching him how to ride a horse and how to treat it afterwards, like taking care and feeding it, ect, ect. It was a cloudy warm day as I sat with his sisters as I helped them with their summer homework. He learns pretty fast when being taught things when given the information the first time, he would fail a few times but never gave up on it until he got it right. What surprised me was the name he gave his female horse; I think it's a coincidence that he named his horse, Farrah that was a dark brown coat with dark brown eyes and mane. I haven't heard my real name in years and it gave me some satisfaction when hearing it when I thought it was forgotten.

Over a year when he was growing into maturity, he kept giving longing glances at guitars that he saw men playing on the porch of their home when he walked home. When he turned ten, I gave him his own acoustic guitar and helped him how to play it and learn to make his own music when he had the hang of it. Now, I don't spoil him too much, I don't want him to be dependant on me if he wants something expensive; I have said no on many things that he wanted and didn't get…

**~:1854:~**

During the past years while watching Jasper grow into a fine young man, I had been reading medical books, learning everything I can until I think I am ready to enter medical school. Oh yes, I never gave up on wanting being a doctor for a living, it was afterall my goal in my immortal life to learn new things and help those in need.

I told the family about this, saying it was my dream to learn and practice medicine, though I had another reason to leave since people that know me are beginning to ask me questions on how I haven't seen to have aged a day since they knew me, but I couldn't tell the family that. The family was happy for me that I would be partaking in a career that would make me happy, but told me it will take many years to accomplish; I understood that very well. The only one that wasn't happy was Jasper but he understood why I wanted to leave; he had watched me over the years with medical books in my hands when I was not busy but entertaining myself by reading them at every chance I got.

He made me promise to write when ever I had time to do so when I'm not busy with my studies. I did so as he hugged me tightly around the waist; I kissed his cheek and hugged everyone good bye as I thought it would be the last time that I would ever see them again.

**~:1860:~**

I went to medical school was hard but easy to understand once I got the hang of it; I was on my last year and I was excited to complete this last year. I rented an apartment that was close to the school and lived there ever since, but mostly studied in the basement to not raise suspicion on my late night study habits when there are neighbors around the area. Tests were pretty much every two weeks after a lesson to see if you had actually payed attention or if you have remembered all the diagnostics and certain diseases and what to use to either cure it or just to calm their pain.

During the past six years I had been writing to the Whitlock family, telling how everything is going as well as telling what they had been up to lately and what news had been reporting of the up coming wars. They were recruiting soon in Texas in about a year or so; I was dreding on what Jasper was thinking on this; hoping he wouldn't join. But my fears were answered when he said he was going to sign himself up in the Confederate Army but made me promise not to tell his family about it. God, I really wanted to tell them but I hate breaking promises to the one that I am falling deeply for… I didn't say a word to them.

This worried me, I was scared of him getting into something so dangerous but I understood that he wanted to prove himself that he could do something right on protecting his family and would join to help stop this so called war. I won't stand for this; I had to think of something to get into that army. After I graduated from medical school I needed to think of a plan to protect him, but not a woman can do this; women cannot enter the army; so I did the only thing I could think of.

I had to disguise myself as a man.

:

:

:

:

**HOS: **Oh my god! This took me forever to complete! I hope the ending was alright, I tried not to hurry on it since I wanted to get this done as soon as possible… and I'm happy on the results on how I did… I hope you all enjoyed it as well, please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks everyone, ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	5. Chapter Four: Alroy's Choice

**The Forgotten Benefice**

**Summary:** What if Carlisle left behind someone close to him after becoming a vampire; what if he had a sister who he thought was dead after a vampire attack? And how exactly did she and Jasper meet in the Civil War?

Jasper/OC

**HOS:** I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update, I would give ya'll an excuse but I don't have any that would be believable. And thanks to those who reviewed again for me! I'm getting more inspired more from my small bit of fans and a few new ones as well; again, thank you! =D

**Mandya1313: **Thanks, I hope you'll like this one as well!

**Rosalie96: **Neat! I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't sure if I should continue putting the years on there in this chapter, but I will put on the years when I really need to; enjoy the chapter! =3

**Hope and Love: **Thanks; hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Angel19872006: **Thanks for reviewing as well as my other two stories; hope you continue to enjoy them all after my updating! =3

**Emogurl12345:** Rah! I have updated like you wished for; hope you enjoy it!

**Darkangel1994:** I have updated, sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it!

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Four**

**Alroy's Choice**

Some people would say that this would be wrong and too dangerous for a woman to handle; only good for cooking, offering wounded soldiers their home to patch up wounds and rest. I would love to help out like that… but I would want to be able to do something than just do nothing to stop more killing like what is happening in our country, especially if you have someone you love in the army; afraid that they would come back to you dead from a gunshot or cannonball into the face without a head. I had to protect him; I can't let anything happen to him. If he dies, I would die with him; disguising me was the only option to be with him…

After I graduated medical school, I came to Alroy and asked him for help on making the perfect disguise. He disagreed with the idea immediately saying that I am going too far on exposing myself to the humans, and then I reminded him that he would do anything for his own blood singer to protect her. He shut up after that and helped me design a new look and appearance; I had a whole year until the army comes to Texas for recruits, enough time for me to come up with a story and a name on who I'm going to become.

Being male wasn't all that hard than I thought it was going to be. I was know as Alroy Fergus's adoptive son named Bryan Fergus who had been found camping out near the river where I 'thought' my 'sister' had 'died', but since I looked so much like her, he exactly knew and saved my 'sister'. Since my 'sister' was alive and well he took me in until she returned from medical school.

I got to meet Alroy's blood singer too; she's a pretty little thing. She was a year younger than Jasper; sixteen going on seventeen in April. Her name is Christine and has the hobby to draw; she wanted to be an artist when she graduates high school but her family pursued her to become a doctor instead like my 'sister'.

He and Christine get along well and thought it was cute when they get sometimes shy of each other even though the man is somewhat older than her self. Her parents were uncomfortable of them coming in contact with one another when getting so close; but that was at first though. Christine was becoming interested in the blacksmith; he was what she wanted in a man. He was honest, intelligent, gentlemanly, funny… probably wondering how I knew all this, right…? Let's just say that I'm glad that I don't have a curious little sister who likes to read diaries. I was introduced to her little sister who now has a little crush on me and thought I would find her sister and Alroy's infatuation with each other repulsive and would side with her on the situation; my, wasn't she disappointed.

I visit the town on a regular basis to answer some client's orders of blades for farmers whose grass and wheat that needed to be cut when he found his blades dull and was in need of a new one. Today I was delivering some butcher knives for the butcher shop while Alroy takes his monthly naps; the poor man, his sleeping habit are getting longer than normal and takes a few days almost a week for him to awaken again. I gave excuses to Christine as to why he hasn't been around in a while, he's sick or he's just busy taking care of an order he had to get done on schedule. I don't like lying for him but it had to be done until he is positive on telling her our secret; I would hope so soon, I don't like leaving him alone when I leave in a few months…

Just as I left the butcher shop, my ears picked up the sound of male laughter and a female protesting for them to leave them alone. My gold eyes hardened when picking up Christine and Valerie's (her little sister) scents; casually I walked fast like a normal human would and found them around the corner toward the park surrounded by four men; one was holding Christine by the chin as her sister was being held captive by the shoulders while a few of them laughed at the women's protesting.

"Please… leave us alone…!"

"Let go of my little sister, you creatons…!"

"Now, now, we only want to have a little chat; now, I have heard that you're a bit… infatuated with that old man blacksmith up yonder. What's the matter, young men your age not up to your liking?" the men laughed once more, "Want to know what a real man feels like…?" one whispered into her hear causing her to shudder in fear and myself in disgust as my body began to radiate cold off my person; steam of an ice block as Alroy would put it when I am angry enough. I stepped in after calming down when seeing where his hand was going under her skirts.

"Any real man would honor a woman's privacy and would learn to step away when her person when she says no or does not want to be touched; you sir, have no respect for the opposite sex." The man holding Valerie stared at me in fear when seeing the look in my eyes as the others looked frustrated mixed with intimidation and fear.

"Bryan…!" I glanced at Valerie who was relieved to see me then back at the males.

"Let them go or you all are going into be in a world of hurt…" I tilted my head slightly up to the left when feeling a presence getting near then looked back at the helpless females.

"Get lost, this has nothing to do with you; turn around and walk away." The man says that was holding Christine around her waist, pulling her close to his body as she tries to get him off of her while tilting her head away from him.

"Oh, that would be un-gentlemanly of me to not to help a woman in distress; now, unhand them or I would have to use force; this is my last warning." I said with my eyes narrowing at the one that was holding Valery who was closer to me while lowering my carrying sack. Valerie eyes me a moment while glancing to the side as she goes limp a little as the man holding her slackened his grip on her a bit; suddenly she slammed her heel down upon his foot causing him to yell out in pain. Taking this opportunity, Valerie dashed away from his hold toward me and hid behind me while tightly grabbing upon the back of my shirt for protection. The three other men began to crowd around toward me, I tilted my head toward the young girl holding onto my shirt behind me. "Valerie, I want you to run and get the authorities as fast as you can, do you understand me…?"

"W-What about you and Christine…?"

"Do not worry, we'll be fine; we'll be getting help soon, please hurry and run along…" She nodded against my back and gave me a small hug before leaving the corner quickly to get some help. Once she left I smirked slowly while bringing up my hands and cracking my knuckles, "Now to take care of you wankers…"

First the tall blond man that was holding Valerie came at me hesitantly while pulling back his fist as he attempted to punch me. I quickly side stepped and punched his stomach as he coughed, then the black haired one was coming up from behind me as I brought back my elbow and rammed it into his gut while making him topple over and hold it then getting punched in the face as he fell backwards upon the ground unconscious. The one that I hit first stood up and wrapped his arm around my neck as he tried to choke me; it would seem he was having a struggle. Sighing, I brought my head back and knocked him off me as he fell while holding his nose in pain as it bled out. Oh don't worry, I didn't injure them too badly; I rightfully stook with normal human strength as best as I could. I took in a breath and sighed once more as I smiled and looked at the remaining two them then soften at the awed but frightened Christine.

"It seems that I only had the time to take care of the two of ya blokes…"

"What are you—?"

"Christine!" An Irish accent was heard as Alroy jumped from the building rooftop gracefully as he punches the surprised lone man in the face launching him backwards against the wall as he hit his head against hard wall, knocking him unconscious. "It would be wise of ye, to let the lass go, boiyo…" His gold eyes narrowed as they darkened as the other male held the female closer to him, "Christine," his eyes soften at her a bit, "…close ye'r eyes love, I don't want ye to see this…" She watches him a moment before complying; I wasn't paying attention to him as I looked over the corner to see Valerie and the authorities coming toward them. When I looked back, the bloke that held Christine was lying on the ground unconscious with a bruise on his forehead and a broken bloody nose. The couple held each other close, Alroys hand in her blond curls while the other was around her waist as she lied her head upon his shoulder with her own hands lightly gripping his shirt; I smiled warmly at the sight as I thought about Jasper on how one day we would be like that.

After everything calmed down, Alroy and Christine spent all day together. I went to hunt for the rest of the day after reassuring Valerie that I was alright and would see her later the next day. When coming back Alroy was bidding his love farewell until the next day and warned her to be careful on the streets from now on. I watched her silently from the side without being noticed by the humans as Alroy looked at me and nods in thanks on watching her for the night and disappeared after turning the corner heading home.

It was late at night as everyone was asleep except for one person; Christine was up late looking to be lost and in deep thought, candle light flickering on her night stand next to her bed illuminating her far away look. With a sigh she leaned over and blew out the candle and snuggled into her bed and fell asleep; after waiting a few moments, I left the home and back to my own and found Alroy with his head in his hands while sitting at the table.

"I'm dyin', Wren…" my eyes widen slightly then frown in concern as he continues, "Me body is gettin' older each year that passes by; me sleepin' habits are gettin' longer as well. Me body is craving more human food than blood; it's already beginnin' to reject it when I drink it… even my speed and senses are reacting slow as well…"

"So… that means that you are turning more…"

"Human, yes… except the sleepin' part; tha's still abnormal…" he laughed humorlessly while shaking his head, "There'll be a time when I won't wake up at all…"

"Alroy… don't you think it's about time you told Christine just who and what we are…?"

"I don' know… I don' think I should at all; I don' wan' her to be afraid of me; she deserves to be safe with a real man, not someone like… me."

"That's a load of horse manure, Alroy, the lady is completely smitten with you; I don't think she would care of what and who you are. No other man would be good for her but you, you deserve to be happy as well and I really don't want you to die alone if I'm not there watching over you while I'm away on my own journey's; you deserve to be happy, it's about time you let someone besides me into your life that will love and take care of you…"

"…and what about ye; ye goin' to tell ye'r lad on what YE are any time soon…?" Silence rang inside the semi-large home while one another stared at each other.

"…this situation is completely different than my own business… I'm not the one who's dying of old age…" That didn't sit well with him and glared at me as his eyes darken.

"Ye'r human is goin' into a war and could die any time…!" He was cut off as he was suddenly up against the wall by his collar, lifted a foot off the floor. I saw him wince when his back connected against the wall quite hard that made a little dent.

"How would you like it if I wasn't there to save your human and just left her and her sister to get raped by those four men; I could of just let them be and let them get hurt," My own eyes were dark as I growled at him in a harsh way making him glare right back as he snaps at me, "…I'm not going to be around to protect your woman when you are too weak and afraid to protect her your self… I am NOT a bodyguard, I am your friend!" He lifted up his own hands and placed them upon my wrists, "If you're going to waste your life away alone here in the black smithing dump and die alone, then fine, be miserable when you could've been happy when letting go of the love of your life to another man when it could've been you; touching her, kissing her, hugging her, _**pleasuring**_ her…!"

I hissed and growled when feeling him burning my arms as I suddenly let him go when feeling the burn; I suddenly snapped my head up at my mentor/friend who let out an inhumane growl and punched me in the face, sending me across the room and into the front door that cracked upon impact. A few moments went by of silence as Alroy suddenly came to his senses as his gold eyes were wide and was really remorseful as he hesitantly took a few steps forward toward me.

"Stop where you are…" I say while standing up straight from the door as it left an impression from my person, dusting myself off and finally looked up at him as he winced when half my face was burnt and peeling off, "…if you don't want to listen to me, then so be it; it's your life after all. I can't run or tell you what you should do with it… do what you want. Tell her or not, is your choice… but know this, once I leave, I might not be coming back to help you… ever again." Alroy's eyes widen in surprise and hurt with a hint of fear.

"W-Wren, I…"

"Unless…!" I raised a hand to stop him from speaking, "…you confess your love for her, marry her and know that you are being taken cared of then I'll stop by once and a while." My eyes relax a little as if I were tired, "You have two months to think about it until I have to leave to Texas again… choose wisely, my friend; I'm going to go patrol the area… I'll be back later and fix the door…" With that said I turned, opened the door and disappeared into the night, leaving the red haired Irishman to his heavy thoughts.

**~:~**

I ran through the forest in a blur, leaves and the wind lightly caressing my pale cheeks as I run upon the branches of the large forest trees. I reached up while lightly brushing against my face that was damaged not too long ago but healed up quickly leaving a small scar diagonally up my cheek ending close to the corner of my eye. I knew that I went too far on provoking Alroy to come out of his depression to do what's best for him self. I had seen the look of guilt and forgiveness on his face when coming to his senses on what he had just done; sometimes reality hurts when learning the truth. I couldn't blame him of the sudden violence that I did deserve but will not take it back on what I had said.

Finally coming to a stop into my small clearing, I watched as a male figure step out from the brush as if he was waiting for me to appear. My eyes narrowed at him when the familiar scent came back from years before; my posture tense and on guard when he came close but stopped in a safe distance to let me know that he meant no harm.

"Kain, it has been a while; what do I owe for this visit but better yet, where is your partner in crime, Steven?" I asked with deadly calm as the blond haired red eyed gentleman stares right back but with warm calm eyes.

"Like before, Lady Wren, I mean you no harm. I am here on orders of the Volturi; I was sent to observe Alroy Fergus on his progress as well as your self since the three lords are quite curious of your powers." Again my eyes narrowed when my last statement wasn't answered; I tried to not let it get to me as I close my eyes and let my senses spread out through the territory while commenting back.

"They had waited one hundred and sixty years to check on us when you could've a lot sooner; what took them so long for them to finally send someone now?"

"We've always been watching you; this is the first time that we have made ourselves known to you. We were only observing your daily lives, nothing more; though it would seem that Mr. Alroy Fergus is currently getting older and is not doing too well." My eyes snapped and gave a dangerous hiss toward the male threateningly.

"You leave that man alone; he'll be leaving this world soon in a few decades. Let him have the rest of his life in peace without you all ruining it; he deserves that much, don't you think?" I could actually feel my eyes darken as my focus was only on him as if I am illuminating my target; my skin steaming off ice cold air.

"Relax, ice princess; we are only here to observe as I keep saying, no harm will befall on any of you or any of your humans for that matter." My eyes narrowed again when hearing one word fall from his lips.

"'We'…?" I felt my tracking instincts pulsate around the territory when feeling a familiar presence lingering a few yards from Alroy's home/work place. "That little bastard…" in a blink of an eye she disappeared from sight, heading back to her old home where the other partner in crime was located. Soon I found who I was looking for as he stood about twenty feet away from where Alroy was previously living; Steven slowly turned to look at me as he smirked slowly.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise; it's the snowflake her self… a wonderful evening to finally be meeting you again face to face."

"Yes, it was almost hard to recognize you with arms again… but it is hard to forget a horrible stench such as yourself…"

There was a sneer on the man's face as he lightly snuffed at me while raising his nose a bit looking more arrogant, "And you are hardly recognizable since the first time we met; did you finally realize that you are male?" Before I could retort, Kain stepped in with that stoic frown of his.

"That is enough, Steven; I suppose she has a really good reason for changing her appearance…"

"Humph, it has to be that human boy that she is infatuated with… he is going to be joining the war soon, isn't that right, snowflake? Jasper Whitlock, was it?" His smirk grew delightedly at my furious darkening eyes as I let out a warning growl at him.

"Harm him or kill him… I will make sure to end your life, permanently; that I will promise." He made a low laugh toward me as he crosses his arms.

"No doubt defending the one you love but I have to wonder, how would you defend the one you love that you would call your father-figure and his soon-to-be-mate?"

"Then I would have to kill you now if that is a permanent threat…" I say while slowly crouching into attack mode, "Though I wouldn't know why you would want an already dying man to die now."

"He is looking more human and would soon die of old age; there would be no need to watch over him any longer, his power is dwindling and he would be no longer a threat of his fiery power." Kain says behind me trying to calm the situation, "We will give the news to our lord to let them know of this matter, but I'm afraid he would like to keep an eye on you while you are in this… human war." That was quite understandable which means I have to be extremely careful on not getting shot around others, "We'll be in touch when the time comes for a meeting when you are on the move with the human soldiers," I faced him now as I looked at him curiously as Steven was forgotten for the moment, "Until then, my ice princess," He picked up my hand and lightly kissed it like a gentleman, "…till the next time we meet." With that said he disappeared and surprisingly so did Steven without a cold retort in the end.

I was suspicious of Steven when he left without saying anything; he looked like the man who would have said the last word. Something didn't feel right; the way he smirked at me when talking about Alroy dying and… no… Christine!

I darted out of the forest just as quick as Alroy ran out of his house, knowing something was wrong as well. We stopped at the edge of entering the town of Ipswich and took in a breath and could smell the smoke in the air; he didn't say anything as we disappeared into the crowd that were forming around a burning building that they were trying to put out. We got a good look at the front and frowned and lightly growled at what we saw; it looked like someone didn't want the people inside getting out… suddenly there was a few famine screams and a loud crash coming from the inside.

"Christine!"

"Valerie!"

Alroy was about to charge inside the burning building but was held back tightly by my hand on his shoulder; I was stronger than him now when I saw him wince, "You can't just barge in, and you'll give yourself away…"

"Christine's in there 'm not goin' to watch 'er die!" I glanced around a moment before looking passed the alley ways and noticed the backyard; I grabbed the bucket of water that was handed to me to help put out the fire as I pulled Alroy away from the crowd and into the alley way and crashed to the side, tearing apart a tall brown fence as I looked up at the building, "What're ye thinkin'?"

"I'm going to go in there," he was about to protest, "I'm going to cover myself with water and make an ice shield on my body, I need to you to control the flames as best as you can to get the girls out, you think you can handle it for five minutes?" I watched his brows furrow and looked determined and nodded; I poured the water on me as it immediately frozed on me like a second skin, "Go!"

I heard Alroy grunt as the fire spread out for me to get inside as I jumped into an already broken window as I let my senses take control. I found the parents dead upon the floor in front of the front door that was blocked out as their bodies were caught on fire a few moments later; I turned from the burning bodies to search for who I came for. It didn't take long to find the two young girls; Christine was lying on the ground next to her sister holding her hand while the other owner of the hand was pinned by a fiery beam that looked impossible to lift to a normal human. I heard her make a sound of pain and whimper; I could see blood upon the floor. It would seem she has been impaled either by a nail or a long large splinter. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me and smiles through her tears.

"Bryan…" She whispered painfully as I knelt down next to her, gently as I moved some of her dirty blond hair out of her dirty face, "…why did I get the feeling that you would come…?" She coughed roughly as blood sputtered out.

"Try not to talk, sweetheart; I'm going to try and get this beam off of you, alright?" she watched me a moment before her eyes closed tightly as she cried out as I lifted the fiery beam while steam came off from my hand as I pulled her out; blood mixed my senses with the smoke and looked at the wood and saw two bloody nails. The fiery beam creaked dangerously as I slowly sat it down and kneeled next to her once more and observed her wound, "Just hold on, darlin' let's get you two out of here so we could look at the wound where it's not so dangerous…"

"How…?" she gasped then coughed from the smoke as I picked her up like a child and held Christine over my shoulder; I felt both women shiver when they were pressed against me as I prepared to leave the burning house. A scream from Valerie as falling burning wood almost fell on us as I dodged in time; my skin was steaming as the ice skin began to melt from my ivory skin and I know that Alroy is having problems on holding the fire at bay. I hissed when the fire began to sizzle upon my skin as the flames licked me; Alroy was getting weak, the path that he made was shrinking. With a burst of power I jumped through the broken window that was large enough to pass me and my luggage out.

Alroy was on his knees panting as he finally lowered his hands as the fire took over the home but more dangerously as it was on the verge of collapsing. When he saw me strength returned to him as he quickly jogged over to me and took Christine from my person and held her close with her head on his shoulder, "She's alright, just passed out; their parents didn't make it either…" There was a gasp of pain and a small cry of despair then a cough; I lowered Valerie to the ground carefully to look at her wound more. "She has lost too much blood; it's a matter of minutes before her heart gives up…" I said quietly as the said wounded girl looked at me as tears gathered her eyes, my own gold irises were half closed in despair as I stared back at the dying fifteen year old girl.

"I… I always thought that I would die old and wrinkly with the one I love with a family of my own along the way…" her face grew more heartbreaking as tears fell down her face as I gently place my hand upon her cheek, "I haven't… I haven't even had my first kiss yet… I always wondered what it felt like…" a small gasp of pain and a cough as she gave a tearful smile, "I guess that'll never happen now, right?" I could see her eyes dimming and going out of focus, "I feel so tired now… but… I'm… I'm so afraid, Bryan…" Very gently I lifted her head and held her hand with my other and softly gave her a gentle kiss upon the lips and spoke quietly to her.

"Be at rest, you no longer have to be afraid; your parents are ready for you. I promise that your sister will be well taken cared of by Alroy…" I watched her lovingly smile as her eyes closed for the last time as she gave out her final breath and going limp in my arms. Slowly I put her down and placed her hands over her stomach in a comfortable death position; I stood up and faced Alroy who had a sadden look upon his features as we heard people coming down the alley, "Come, we must go before someone finds us lingering…" He nodded and disappeared as well as I just in time before people came around the corner.

**~:~**

We stopped when we got to the workshop/home; Alroy was all out of breath when we walked inside and up the stairs to the spare room. I told him to wait outside as I tended to clean and care for her wounds. Soon enough, I exited the room to let her rest before walking down the stairs to where Alroy was standing in front of the painting of his late mother and father; he did not turn to me when I spoke.

"You do know that we cannot linger here any longer and neither can Christine; to these people that knew her and her family they know her and them to be dead. She cannot be seen around here and it is not safe for either of you as well."

He finally turns to me with exhaustion and confusion in his eyes, "Wa't do ye mean, not safe for me? Do ye know who started that fire?"

"I cannot be too sure but I do have a few ideas; it could've been those men wanting revenge but I doubt they would've been able to stand or awaken that quickly from what we did to them…" a frown etched its way on my face, "It would only leave one thing; I have met with… old vampire friends back in the forest almost an hour ago. They have been watching us since the first encounter but within distance that I can not have sensed; they know that I am going to go into the war to protect the one I love. Steven, the one who was aggressive against me the first time and asked quite threateningly on who was going to protect you and your-mate-to-be while I'm gone. I was distracted by Kain's words on what I have told them on leaving you be which they are going to put an end of but will keep an eye on me in the war. They left soon after but Steven left me suspicious of him since he seems like the type to have the last word…"

"…then ye suspected that he wouldn't do harm to me physically but emotionally to kill off Christine…" I nodded as he let out a few Irish curses, "Volturi be damned to the seven gates of hell, how dare they!"

"I do believe the only one to be put to blame would be Steven; I have high regards that he had something to do with that fire. I didn't catch it in time before I realized what was really going on but I caught the faint smell of burning wood and ash…" I glanced up at the stairs to where I heard movement then looked at the man in front of me, "…I will give her three days to grieve then we have to leave…"

"Where would we go, where would we stay…?"

"Come with me to Texas, I built a home there that is quite private and serene. The sun doesn't affect you like it does me anymore since your human blood is dominating over your vampire genes. The both of you could start a new; you can get a job at the blacksmith shop and she can live her dream on being the artist that she so desires." We both were silent as he glances to the side a moment to the painting then looked at me once more as he nods a few times, "Alright, she's waking up now but remember we have only three days until the people begin to suspect us since we're the ones to last see them." Alroy gave a soft sigh as he combs back some of his hair and went upstairs to comfort his love.

**~:~**

It had been a sad few days as Christine was trying to cope with the loss of her family; she grieved and is still grieving when the three of us had left the country and have entered a new one in less than a month. I would've been there less than that but our secret has yet been told to our new companion and would like to keep it that way since Alroy had given up on blood all together and focused more on human food. We arrived in Texas in one late evening then arrived to my semi-large villa in the very early morning; I drove the stagecoach as the two couple slept, stopping every now and then for the horses to rest and for the couple to stretch their feet. Christine still slept as Alroy carried her through the door before marveling over my old home. I guided him to one of the spare rooms to have her rest properly; he has never left her side since the incident of her family and had slept beside her.

I left the couple to more resting as I set their bags silently in the room before leaving again to tidy up the place. Everything was clean in the meaning of three hours when Alroy emerged from the room that he was sleeping in as I placed the cleaning supplies away.

"Ye got a lovely home, ye do, Ciaran…" I smiled warmly at him at the nickname that he gave me so many years ago; it was good to hear it again.

"Thank you, Alroy; it is your home now since it will be yours from now on until I leave. Feel free to have a look around, the both of you," I say with a smile, my boyish voice coming out when seeing Christine come out of the room as she looked around in awe of the grand home.

"This is the home of your older sister, Bryan…? It is quite wonderful, it's nothing that I ever had imagined…" she paused her wandering as she looks back at me, "…are you certain that it'll be alright for us to stay here…?"

"Of course, Miss, when I read through me sisters' letters to Alroy, she had been trying to get the ol' chap to come and visit her but had denied every time since something or **someone** had caught his attention…" I smiled as she caught the meaning of who that someone was and flushed prettily. "Well, any who, I must go out into the market and restock on food for us; I shall return in a few hours. Have fun looking around, god knows I did, everything looks amazing around here, especially the rooms; see you all soon!" I waved slightly as I left the home with a leather hat that gave my face shade from the sun as well with a wagon and horse as I guided it towards town.

**~:~**

It had been nearly an hour since my food shopping as I placed a crate of milk in the back of the wagon as a few other crates of food were there as well. After leaving the butcher shop with a few wrapped parcels of meat, his scent hit me full force as I stopped and closed my eyes to savor the wonderful smell then walked on acting like I hadn't noticed it while I headed toward the waiting wagon; I heard him follow me and stop a few feet until I notice him. I did as my face held curiosity and slight confusion as he stared at me with surprise and little disappointment.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" I asked in my boyish voice that never wavered; he looked a bit hesitant before opening his mouth.

"Forgive me, I have thought you were someone else that I have known that I haven't seen in a while…" I pretended to look curious as I crossed my arms while leaning against the side of the wagon.

"May I ask whom I remind you of…?"

"She is a lady friend that has been part of our family since I was a small babe; I have been missing her for quite a few years since she had left for medical schooling…" I almost smiled adoringly at his slightly flushing face as he spoke of me, "…she hasn't sent a letter back for over two or so months, I have been getting worried…"

"Ah, I see; you are in love with this lady friend, yes?" I laughed a little when seeing him fidget and mutter things that of denial then clear his throat as he straightened himself up and looked serious in his blue wonderful eyes.

"Is it wrong to love a woman who is older than my self…?" I stared at him in surprise; if I was human I would be blushing like a little school girl. I gave a crooked grin as I stood up straight from the wagon as I fully faced the young man.

"I do not believe it is a crime since Mr. Fergus is with a young lady around your age and they are quite in love."

"Mr. Fergus as in Alroy Fergus; is he here?"

"Quite so, ol'boy, as well as his little lady; we're living in me sisters old home up yonder," I say pointing at the root of my old home, "She invited us to stay at her ol' home until she comes back from her medical schoolin'."

"'Sister'…? Then you must be…"

"Bryan Fergus is my name and ye must be the Jasper Whitlock that she so happens to talk about in her letters…if I didn't know any better, I would say that she is quite smitten with ye as well." I say with a boyish grin as I held my gloved hand toward him as Jasper accepted it quite firmly as he gives a small grin of his own.

"Have you heard from her lately from her letters?" Jasper asked as we released our hands.

"Yes, in fact, I have received a letter from her about a month ago saying that she would be graduating in less than a year or so." I rubbed the back of my neck, "She told me to tell you that she apologizes for not writtin' ya back since she was getting distracted from her schoolin' that had gotten rather difficult and would need her full attention to graduate; I have a letter to ya when ever I see around." I adjusted my leather hat on my head, "Would ya like to come with me to get it? I'm sure Mr. Fergus would finally like to meet ya for the first time; what do ya say?"

"It would be a pleasure; just let me take care a few things and I'll let my parents know where I'm gonna be later."

"By all means, take all the time ya need, I'll wait here for ya…"

With that said, I watched Jasper leave quickly to do his business as I watched him longley wishing I can hug him and feel his body heat against my cold hard one; it was only the matter of time before the recruiting of the war comes along. When it comes, I will be no matter what be by his side protecting him as his close friend.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Finally, chapter four has been completed; again I deeply apologize for neglecting this story since you all have been waiting impatiently for me to continue. Hopefully I will keep updating as I work on my other stories that need to be updated! The next chapter will be the chapter that you all have been waiting for; Civil War time! Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


End file.
